


I Need You

by recklesssketches



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone loves angst, Gen, M/M, klance, mentions of shiro allura and coran but they dont have dialog rip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9475310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: Keith is having trouble leading team Voltron without feeling inferior, and Lance says some things to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot. I can't believe I haven't written voltron stuff yet wow.

Shiro had been missing for a few days now. It was horrifying.

One minute, he’s leading the team and bringing them to victory. The next, he’s disappeared.

 

 

And, for the love of all things, Keith was supposed to pilot the Black Lion and lead Voltron in his place. He was supposed to be a strong and careful leader, that rarely let his intuition blind his actions. The exact opposite of what the Red Paladin was- impulsive, hotheaded, decisive.

 

Keith was _terrified._

 

 

It didn’t help how much Shiro’s disappearance affected the rest of the team. Pidge was practically working theirselves to death searching every available database to find even a sliver of a hint as to where the Black Paladin was. Hunk continued to stress bake and cook to ease the worries. Coran and Allura kept trying to reach out and communicate, with no luck. And Lance… Lance tried not to look too worried, but everyone knew that he was. He’s not the best liar.

It also didn’t help that even though it seemed everyone had moved past him being part Galra, the team still kept some distance, as if he’d randomly turn purple and then… He didn’t want to think about what’d happen next.

To avoid any questions as to what the next move was, Keith sat in the Red Lion’s hangar, sprawled out on the Lion’s head and staring up at the ceiling as if the answers were written up there, if he looked hard enough.

“Keith! Where are you?”

 

Well, so much for avoiding questions. Maybe if he was quiet enough…

 

“I know you’re in here, mullet!” Lance called. “Come out wherever you are!”

“Go away,” Keith groaned.

“No. We need to talk.” Lance replied, and started climbing up the Red Lion’s body. “It’s about you leading the team.”

“What, here to tell me I’m not worthy of leading the team, or that my Galra blood might be affecting our search, or whatever other theory there is?” Keith turned on his side. “Leave me alone, Lance.”

“Rude.” Lance furrowed his brow. “That’s not what I was gonna say. “But… It _does_ have to do with you leading the team.”

“Just spit it out and get it over with.”

 

 

Lance, upon seeing the foul mood the Red Paladin was in, instead of just rolling his eyes and leaving him to brood, sat beside him. “Keith, are you okay with all of this? With leading the team?”

“Well, someone’s gotta do it.” He grumbled. “And it can’t be you; you don’t take anything seriously.”

“Yeah, not a lot of people take me seriously. Or think I can do things.” Lance muttered under his breath. “Y’know, it’s easier to just tell someone you’re stressed out. Better than keeping it bottled up.”

Keith sat up, a frown setting onto his face. “Oh, I’m sorry. Maybe I should act more like Shiro did, and maybe then I’d be a good leader.”

“That’s not what I meant.” The Blue Paladin growled.

“Then what did you mean?” Keith barked. “Maybe I should be more human? Or patient?”

“The last one, yes.” Lance said.

“Just get out of here and leave me alone.” Keith replied with a wave of his hand. “You don’t need to be here right now.”

 

Fury sparked in Lance’s eyes, a hurt expression on his face for a split second, before his ears turned red as they usually did when he was angry. “I know! I know I don’t need to be here. I know that I’m not needed!”

“What?” Keith shook his head in disbelief.

“Doesn’t it ever cross your minds that I can do things too?” he yelled. “That I can be just as strong, or reliable, or even a good shot when people need me to? I _know_ I’m useless; you can say it to my face, oh great leader.”

“You aren’t useless.” The Red Paladin argued. “I am. I can’t even lead a team properly!”

“But you’re always everyone’s first choice!” Lance protested. “You found where the Blue Lion was first. You were Shiro’s first choice on that mission to the Blade of Mamora, and to lead if anything were to happen to him. Even at the Garrison, Keith, you were the top student. If you hadn’t flunked out, I’d still be a cargo pilot. I’m _never_ anyone’s first choice.”

“You think I wanted this?!” Keith yelled. “You think I wanted the closest person to me in my life to up and disappear, and I have to lead an investigation as to where he is?! You think I wanted to be a leader? I’m not cut out for this, Lance!” He groaned, and practically drove his fists into his head, pulling his knees to his chest. “I can’t do this. I can’t. Not alone.”

“…What do you want me to do about it?” Lance asked quietly.

“Please, Lance.” Keith replied, voice no louder than a whisper. “I need someone by my side. I can’t do this alone; nobody else would know how to help me. I need _you._ ”

Lance was silent for several minutes, before one arm was wrapped around Keith. “Alright, mullet. I’ve got your back.”

 

 

He was going to repeat an action his mother often did when he was going through times like this. Lance simply began to try to put a kiss on Keith’s forehead, but he lifted his head at that moment, their lips connecting for a split second. Both immediately pulled away, staring at each other for what felt like hours.

 

“Lance? Keith?” Hunk called. “Pidge passed out again; can I get some help?”

 

The two Paladin’s locked eyes again, Lance gulping, before both climbed down the Red Lion, not speaking of what just happened. 


	2. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reckless decision leads to the red and blue paladins to realize something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited continuation of this has finally arrived. I'm in the process of writing seventeen thousand other things; I'm sorry this takes so long. I was gonna wait for season three to air, but I figured I can deviate from canon.

The heat of battle rushed through their veins.  
  
Keith was doing his best to lead the team, giving orders from the Black Lion and guiding them where to go. But it was to no avail; he choked on his words and the panic made his hands shake as he was trying to steer. From the Blue Lion, Allura was shouting at him to do something, but all he heard was jumbled noise; he couldn't be sure if it was the damage to the lion or the stress blocking everything out.

"Keith! We've gotta make a move here, buddy!" Hunk yelled.

"Right, right." Keith shook his head, looking around to the battle scene. Maybe, if he could just chase lure the opponent to go underwater, maybe that will give Allura an advantage to put a stop to the robeast; Lance did say that the Blue Loin moved better in the water. But the Black Lion was too big to lure it down. He'd need a faster, more agile one. 

_Red._

 

"Pidge, Hunk, you two protect the Castle of Lions; I'm putting the Black Lion there. I've got a plan. Lance, I'm getting in Red with you. Allura, we'll lead the robeast into the water, where you'll follow and freeze it in its tracks, got it?" Keith explained. "We have to move quickly."

"Keith, I don't think that's a good idea. I'm not sure that the Red Lion can handle however far down you need to go to stop the robeast." Hunk explained. "The only reason Blue and Yellow survived on the planet with the weird hypnotic plants was because of how durably built they were; they're meant to be legs and can withstand more pressure. Red might not be able to take it!" 

"It shouldn't be far, and if there's anything that will go wrong I've got a backup plan." Keith said, doing his best to hide the doubt. "Now go, Team Voltron."

 

 

Once he was in the Red Lion, Lance had the lion dive right into the water, avoiding twists and turns and caverns. "You sure this is a good idea?"

"Well, the robeast following us, so it's working." Keith replied. "And the Blue Lion is on its tail."

"Keith, we've gotta get it cornered fast. I'm not willing to crush your lion." Lance said. "And better think fast." 

 

The robeast was quickly gaining on them, Red's sensors blaring.

"I've got an idea." Keith pursed his lips. "I'm going out there."

"Are you crazy?!" Lance screeched. "That thing will kill you! And we don't need to lose two leaders of Team Voltron."

"Well then I just won't let it kill me." he replied, the protective mask forming on his helmet, and he launched himself into the water. Keith waved to the robeast, using the jets to speed away and lead it far from the Red Lion. But the robeast swung an arm, the wave pushing him back to hit a rock wall hard enough to hit his head crack the mask, water leaking in. 

 

Okay. Lance was right. He was gonna die.

 

"Keith!" Allura shouted, freezing the robeast in the water, but he couldn't see her. Vision was blurring and fading in and out, his mask reaching its capacity for water.

 

 

 

The Red Lion shot down as fast as it could, swallowing Keith as Lance put it on autopilot, rushing to his side once he was pulled up to the cockpit. "I've got Keith. Meet you back at the Castle to get out of here." he said, pulling off the Red Paladin's helmet and draining it of water. 

"C'mon, c'mon," Lance muttered, checking for a pulse. "Don't you die on me, mullet. I can't lose anyone else. Shiro's gone and already that freaks everyone out; let's not lose you too. Please."

 

After a few moments, Keith spat out some water, coughing and sputtering to get air back. He blinked, vision still wary and a bit blurry. "Lance," he said, in between coughs. "You saved me. You saved my life."  
  
"Well, yeah. I don't think any of us can take it if we lose another member of the team." Lance replied. "Are you okay? We should get you to a cryopod as soon as possible-"  
"I want you to be there when I wake up." the Red Paladin decided, taking the Blue Paladin's hand.

"What?"

"Be there when I wake up from the cryopod. Please."

 

 

Lance was silent, but soon enough he nodded, hand tightening around his. 

 

"I'll be there."


End file.
